Pears
by goldfishlover73
Summary: This is my first attempt at SoraRiku so be nice.If you want...Anyways!Sora and Riku have sucessfully returned to the light and have returned to life on the island. Where they're grounded. Riku gets bored and escapes from Sora's to help him with hw.


I'm pretty sure that this is my first attempt at sora riku...it might not be...but...what are ya gonna do?

GO PROCRASTIONATION!

III

To Sora, life after Kingdom Hearts was never the same.

Life had gone back to normal, which wasn't as exciting as it was two years before.

Of course, two years ago he was thirteen and he hadn't saved the world, been put to sleep for a year only to have to go save the world and find his friends again.

He would take battling Orginzation XIII all at once again if it got him out of punishment.

That's right _punishment_.

Once the boy came home, his mother laughed, cried, hugged him tell his ribs were almost crushed.

Then grounded him for six months for not coming down for dinner and disappearing for two years.

_Is that any way to thank the boy who saved the world!?_

No it's not.

Riku didn't have it any better. His parents thought he eloped with Sora, but thought better of it and came back. His mom cried at how hansome he'd gotten and how much taller he was that when he left. Then grounded him for a year for disappearing for two years with not even a phone call.

Sora told him he was grounded longer because he'd succumbed to darkness.

His eye still twitches whenever Riku's hand makes any suddenly movements.

So from battling heartless to battling math problems. Sora sighed, "Where are the heartless when you need them?"

"Sora!" The said boy raised his head and looked out his bedroom window. _Is my bush whispering to me!? _"SooooRA!"

"What Mr. Shrubbery!?"

"…Sora! It's me!"

"Mr. Shrubbery, you sound like Riku! Can you tell me the answer to problem seven? I need help but my mom says that if I hadn't run away from her chicken casserole than I wouldn't still be in the 8th grade…"

"God Sora! It _is_ me! Riku!" Riku whispered loudly peeking his head out from the green space.

"Riku! What are you doing in my bush! We do have a front door! By the way, do you know the answer to problem seven?"

"It's fourteen, now let me in! this bush is prickly!"

Sora glance down at his problem. "HEY! The answer IS fourteen!"

"SORA!"

"Coming!"

Sora opened his window, the silver haired boy could squeeze through. "What are you doing here!?"

"I was bored…"

"You're more grounded than I am!"

"Yeah, yeah, but what can I say? I'm suppose to be _evil_ or what not."

"That's not true! You came back from darkness enter then relm of the light! Don't forget that!"

"….I was…I was kidding Sora…."

"Oh…"

"…Yeah…"

"…"

The akwardness could be cut with a butterknife.

But neither were allowed even that after the crazy story of traveling around with Mickey and his gang for two years. (Sora's mother is certain that's the name of the pirates.)

"Since you're here do you think you could help an ol' buddy out with his homework?!"

"Here," Riku tossed his homework from the bed he was resideing on over to the spiky haired boy. "Don't put down all the right answers. Change some so the teachers thinks you didn't copy."

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, Yeah." Sora quickly scribbled down a few of the answers and some fake scribble graphs before shutting his book, dramatically throwing it across his room, where it hit the wall with a thud. "How are you in my class anyways?"

"I dunno…Mystery."

"Cause your like what? A year older than me? And its not because of my awesome math skills."

Riku's eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about?"

Sora's eyes widened. "I don't know!"

"…You're scaring me…"

"Then my job is done." He rose from his desk and over and laid down next to Riku's sitting form. "So how's life in solitary confindment?"

"Cold and lonely…you?"

"I wonder what candy taste like."

Riku sighed. "I can't remember the last time I had sugar."

"Rough…"

"Yeah…"

A comfortable silence filled the room, one which you couldn't cut with a butter knife because we all know you wouldn't want to cut silence.

"Perhaps, we should go back to kingdom hearts…"

"what?!" Sora shot up and stared hard at Riku, "Back into the darkness?!"

"Better than this place."

"But…It's _dark_, and _lonely_!"

"Sounds like my house…"

"Riku…are you kidding?"

"No…I thought…that when I came back things would…I don't know…go back to some sort of order…but…its worse than what it was before…I'm no longer stuck on an island, I'm stuck in my _room_, in a _classroom_, in small desk and I can't run around and be free-" Riku glared at the other boy. "What is so funny!?"

"You sound like a dog Riku."

The looked at each other and laughed.

"Sora, tha-"

Riku froze. It might have been from the open window and the warm breeze that blew through. It could have been because of the air conditioner.

Or, what it could have been (and was) was the pair of lips that certainly hadn't just _slipped_ onto his.

Especially because the owner of those lips currently had one hand on his quite _upper_ thigh and one only god knows where. (or sora at least.)

It wasn't the prodding tounge, mind you, that was trying to make its way into his mouth, scared the silver haired.

No, it was the moan, it was how his body was reacting to the mystery hand that had found itself on his chest, pushing him down onto the bed.

_He taste like pears…I like pears…_

"Pears are nice." He whispered as they broke.

"Are you sure that you want to leave for the darkside?"

"Did you eat a pear?"

"Riku!" Sora mashed his lips to the others, "Be serious! I don't want you to leave me!"

Riku looked strangly at the boy on top of him. "Why would I leave you?"

Sora laughed. "Nothing…Nothing…" he kissed the silver haired boy lightly. "Now whats this about pears?"

III

I don't know! Don't ask! WII!

Its two in the morning right now! I've slacked off like no ones business.

I'm a procrastonator.

meh...

later!


End file.
